


My Confused Valentine

by JessicaMDawn



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru buys Akira chocolates on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Confused Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a Valentine's Day prompt on the roleplay site I was part of at the time.

Hikaru had prepped himself for this day, for this moment. When he'd first realized he'd had feelings for his rival in Go, it'd been a shocker and he hadn't wanted to believe it. He wasn't gay! But later, he'd compromised by declaring, to his bathroom mirror, that he wasn't gay, he was merely Akira Touya-sexual. That had made him feel better at least.

When Valentine's Day had come into season and the feeling was in the air, he suddenly came to the realization that he should get Akira something. He wasn't sure if the other boy liked him the same way he liked Akira, but he never faltered as he bought chocolates for the other Go pro.

Now, standing in their special corner of Akira's father's Go Salon, Akira was staring at the chocolate in his hands like it was some alien life form and Hikaru felt doubt. What if Akira rejected him? What if he couldn't see past this and they never played Go together again? What if Akira never wanted to see him again? He mentally smacked himself. What if everything turned out fine and they both loved each other, huh? Stay on the bright side!

He stared at Akira, waiting on pins and needles for Akira's reaction. Akira took a deep breath and then exhaled before looking up and across the goban at him.

"Why did you give me chocolates, Shindou?" he asked calmly, in his naturally quiet voice. It betrayed nothing that he was feeling except true confusion. Hikaru blinked incredulously at him for a moment and then sighed.

"Touya, don't tell me you don't know what Valentine's Day is?" he asked. Akira shook his head slightly.

"No. I understand the holiday. I know its roots and how it came to be the day we celebrate today. I just don't know why _you_ gave _me_ chocolates," he said simply.

Hikaru sighed."Because you're supposed to give chocolates to that special person on Valentine's Day." He let his eyes close, breaking the staring contest he and Akira seemed to be having. "And I...I want you to know that I...That _you_ are special to me, Touya."

His face was one of pure serenity, like this wasn't eating him up inside. Why couldn't Touya understand what he meant? It was easy enough, right? Maybe he wasn't explaining himself clearly enough.

"Do you pity me or something, Shindou?" Akira's voice was somewhat angry, and Hikaru opened his eyes. "Is this because you know that I don't have a valentine? Do you feel sorry for me?" His voice was still soft, but it was rough and angry and Akira stood up to walk out of the Go Salon, the chocolate laying on the empty goban. "I don't need that from you! I don't need that from anybody!"

Hikaru stared after him, glanced the chocolate, and then grabbed the gift as he bolted out the door after his rival, giving a quick goodbye to Ichikawa at the desk. Hikaru managed to keep Akira in view until the other stopped in the little park Hikaru used to visit all the time. Then he stopped as Akira fell to his knees. He remembered, with a smirk, that Akira wasn't used to running long distances, like the one he'd just run, and he must be exhausted.

Akira paused his frantic breathing and looked up when a bar of chocolate was shoved in his face. He glimpsed Hikaru's smiling face and looked away with a half-hearted glare.

"What do you want Shindou? I don't want your stupid pity!"

Hikaru gave a little laugh and knelt down next to his rival and crush, still holding the chocolate out in one hand. He wore a simple smile. He didn't know what had put him in such a good mood but, meh, oh well. He liked this good feeling.

"It's not pity." Now he could see that he had Akira's attention. "We've known each other for a long time, and we're friends, even if _you_ don't want to admit it. I was happy to be friends, and I'd like you to understand me now...I _like_ you, Touya Akira," he said simply.

"But we're both guys, Shindou," Akira muttered, still not looking at Hikaru. His voice almost sounded defeated.

"I don't care." Hikaru shook his head. "If you'll have me, will you be my valentine?"

Akira didn't move for a long while, but Hikaru didn't feel nervous. He still felt that strange, happy calm. Then Akira chuckled and continued to laugh, even as he spoke.

"Y-You're being quite mature about this," he managed, calming down. "I'm not that great at these things, so I think you're an idiot for asking me but..."

Akira looked up at him with a small smile. Hikaru felt his heart flutter.

"I'd love you to be your valentine...Hikaru," he nearly whispered as he took the chocolate from Hikaru's hand. "But you're still an idiot. This chocolate costs a gold mine!" he laughed, and to Hikaru, it was a magical moment.


End file.
